monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Davros
'Davros '''is a cunning and completely deranged Kaled scientist from the planet Skaro and a major antagonist in the British sci-fi series, ''Doctor Who. He is infamous for being the creator of the Daleks. History Nearing the end of Skaro's millennium-long war between the Thals and the Kaleds, the crippled Kaled scientist Davros had studied the progressive mutation of his people caused by exposure to lingering nuclear radiation. His experiments on Kaled mutant stock revealed the final form that his race would eventually take, and he sought to accelerate the process and create the superior beings. He designed tank-like travel and life-support machines to house the diminutive creatures and used his genetic prowess to eliminate all emotion from them, except for hatred. And thus, the Daleks - the greatest threat to life across the universe - were born. The Daleks swiftly decimated the Thals as well as the remaining Kaleds and even turned against their creator, seeing all non-Dalek life-forms as inferior and undeserving of existence. Though Davros supposedly met his demise at the hands of his "children", he would be revived by The Doctor - the greatest enemy of the Daleks. In the years since his resuscitation, Davros would go on to continue experimenting with the Daleks and aiding them with their conquest of the universe. During the Last Great Time War, Davros led the Daleks in battle against the Time Lords but supposedly perished when his flagship was consumed by the Nightmare Child. He was rescued, however, by Dalek Caan - a member of the Cult of Skaro - and released from the time-locked conflict. Using his own DNA, Davros bred a new army of Daleks and sought to establish a new Dalek empire within the Medusa Cascade, a nebula that existed out of sync with normal time and space. From there, Davros and the Daleks managed to steal 27 planets out of space and time - including Earth - to use them as an engine for his greatest weapon: the Reality Bomb. The Reality Bomb would release a neverending wave of Z-neutrino energy which would cancel out the electrical bonds binding all particles of matter together, resulting in the complete dissolution of all life, planets, stars and galaxies across the whole of creation. With everything outside the Medusa Cascade destroyed by the Reality Bomb, the Daleks would become the only life-forms in existence. This scheme was thwarted by the Doctor and his human allies and the Daleks and their Crucible space station were completely destroyed, with Davros apparently dying with them. Davros, never one to accept fate, somehow survived the destruction of the Crucible. While the details behind his escape are unknown, he has since returned to his home planet Skaro which was reconstructed after the Daleks' history was reclaimed by the New Dalek Paradigm. The crazed Kaled scientist continues to experiment with the Daleks whilst also struggling to prolong his own life. Personality Davros is cold, calculating, ruthless and completely insane. He is willing to do anything to achieve his goals and the goals of his creations, the Daleks. He shares the Daleks' sense of superiority over all other life, despite not being a Dalek himself. He is fully aware that if the Daleks did ever conquer the universe and wipe out all other life-forms, he would have no place in their future and they would destroy him as well. His totalitarian way of thinking and his obvious scientific genius make him a very dangerous man. Though he is physically weak and crippled, he is never to be underestimated and he will use others misconceptions of him to his advantage. Cybernetics * 'Mobility Unit '- Davros's mobility unit uses electromagnetism to glide over floors and can even levitate. It also functions as Davros's life-support system and he cannot survive without it. Davros' original legs were amputated following the event that originally crippled him and his upper body is cybernetically fused to the chair. Because of the numerous modifications made to the chair over time, Davros has lived well beyond the typical Kaled lifespan. * 'Control Interface '- While the control board of Davros's mobility unit may appear simplistic to some, he is capable of using it not only to regulate his own functions but to interface with other machines as well. * 'Eye '- A glowing blue cybernetic eye rests in Davros's forehead, his own natural eyes having withered to uselessness due to the radioactive environment of his homeworld. * 'Hand '- Davros only has the use of his right arm, the left one is completely paralyzed. He has a mechanical hand to replace the real one which was shot off by an assassin. He can fire electrical blasts from this hand to stun or kill enemies. Category:Monster Creators Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Doctor Who